


Breaking Boundaries (Saving Them)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [35]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, MC is in Mint Eye, My First Work in This Fandom, Recovery, Route Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers for 707's Name, kind of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "Draw the curtains, take the stage, smoke and mirrors underway." - Swan Song, Set It Off*Please read notes at the beginning*





	Breaking Boundaries (Saving Them)

**Author's Note:**

> So...I only recently got into Mystic Messenger. As I'm writing this, I've only finished Yoosung's route, as well as over half of Jaehee's.   
> However, I went into the game knowing spoilers, due to my need to research anything that catches my interest like MysMe did.   
> That being said, I will likely suck at characterizing the characters, and for that I apologize, but I hope you like my take on them. 
> 
> This idea....I honestly don't know where it originally came from, I've seen some people on Tumblr do similar headcanons, but it was never like this, I guess?   
> Then I started listening to music one day and stumbled across the line in the summary and I just had to start writing and see where it went.   
> So I hope that it's enjoyable ^^

It had taken a long time to get through the haze of the brainwashing to see that something was _wrong._

By then, their 'Savior' was planning to bring the RFA in. She hadn't explained why or who they were, but MC knew it had to be somewhat important.

Saeran was the one who would be sending her to Rika's old apartment using the messenger app for the RFA, provided by Rika, a fabricated lie in place.

They'd made sure to destroy any evidence of MC being involved with Mint Eye.

* * *

They day they were setting the plan into action, Saeran spoke quietly while they were alone, his words quick before they had to split ways. 

"Get us out, MC."

MC held his gaze for a moment, then gave a slight nod. "I will. Be safe, Saeran,"

* * *

It wasn't hard to seem confused - she was confused and extremely overwhelmed and she wanted to leave. But she couldn't. She had to do this. 

The only hitch had been V, but it had been easier than expected to play everything off even then.

MC couldn't understand why Rika talked V down so much, though - he seemed nice enough to her, concerned for her despite her being a stranger.

Halfway through the chat she'd found herself in thanks to the situation, a text came through on the app from 'Unknown'. Saeran.

MC relaxed - that meant everything had went according to plan.

* * *

Immediately, MC disliked her situation - she couldn't contact Saeran to see how he was or complain about the RFA members like she longed to. She couldn't even send him an update. 

Hopelessness bubbled in her chest, but she immediately squashed it, angry with herself for her momentary weakness.

Now, all she had to do was not give herself away on the app. Stay in their good graces, do a job she couldn't care less about, and keep her involvement with Mint Eye a secret while trying to save Saeran and herself.

Not exactly an easy job - she had to fight to keep the information she knew from experience separate from what the members told her.

Combined with the fact that she was coming down off the drugs that had been used to brainwash her - she'd thrown them out as soon as she knew Rika wouldn't find out about it - and she was miserable.

And unfortunately, the RFA noticed that.

V, when she next spoke to him, apologized several times for he being drug into this mess.

She argued with that by saying it was her pleasure to get to work with them.

He seemed to appreciate that, and honestly, MC was glad to see his mood brighten.

The tight ball of anxiety in her gut faded a bit in response to it.

* * *

It was the fourth day there before she settled into her role comfortably. 

She stayed tired, the drugs affects wearing off and leaving her suffering through fatigue and pain, but she was _happy._

That was such a foreign concept to her, but she found pretty quickly that she enjoyed it. 

However, with the fourth day also came the fact that she knew Seven was still suspicious of her.

 _That was fine_ , she argued with herself, _let him be, just do what you promised._

But she hadn't counted on his concern pushing him to call her one evening when she was out of view of the CCTV cameras.

The conversation started light, stupid jokes and MC being slightly ill at ease.

She was caught off guard by Seven's voice dropping close to a whisper and him asking about Saeran.

And just like that, she blew it.

She gasped and let her words fall before she could think. "Don't hurt him, Saeran hasn't done anything!"

It wasn't technically a lie. Saeran hadn't done anything, not of his own free will.

She didn't stop to think about how he could possibly know about Saeran, either.

Just like that, though, all of her planning with him had gone down the drain.

A new message came through from Unknown then and she stuttered out a goodbye to Seven, hanging up and going to the message.

' _Hurry, MC, Savior is impatient. We need a day.'_

MC's fingers shook as she responded. ' _A week. Lie.'_

She didn't dare tell him that she had been caught. 

* * *

Seven didn't tell anyone, which she was grateful for. 

He did, however, text her to make sure she wasn't trying to destroy them.

' _No.'_ She'd responded, followed by, ' _I'm trying to save you, and us.'_

Seven never asked what she meant, and she never offered an explanation. 

* * *

One good thing about having been caught was that MC wasn't so worried about slipping up anymore. She could do her job easier, didn't stress as much about what she was saying. 

She felt free.

Seven seemed to like that, because he started joking around with her more, keeping her smiling and laughing while in a chat with him and the others.

And everyone else just thought she was settled into her job and was finally comfortable with them.

She couldn't honestly say that was a lie, either, though she still remained slightly on edge, scared that Rika would find out that she had gotten caught, that she had failed, that she was trying to leave.

And she didn't want that, because she knew that Saeran would pay for it if she messed up enough that Rika found out.

Seven kept trying to trace Saeran's work, and eventually, it set her back on edge with everyone - nobody had been happy about that, but they figured it was fair, considering what was happening.

When Seven asked, she broke a bit and told him through text - he'd made sure that nobody could ever find those messages upon reading them.

But it didn't make him stop, which scared her.

He just reassured her that he wasn't trying to hurt Saeran, just that he had to complete his job, that maybe it would help in the long run.

MC didn't argue with him about it, just let herself relax a bit until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The week leading up to the party were hectic - Saeran didn't get in touch again, and MC busied herself answering emails and preparing the party. 

Seven told her when he found the Mint Eye hideout, but she refused to let him go there, and made sure that he told V the same.

At that point, she didn't care if anyone else found out, she needed this party to go well and she needed for Saeran to be safe. They could deal with Rika however they wanted after she'd kept her promise.

V had gotten in touch with her after that via text - it had surprised her, and he explained that he'd gotten her number from Seven.

She was glad that the photographer was so understanding, and thanked him for being so willing to help when he found out that Seven thought she was trying to leave Mint Eye.

Of course, the night before the party, Saeran sent her a message, just a short one.

' _see you tomorrow'_

MC didn't respond, just smiled faintly and settled down to rest before the party tomorrow. 

* * *

The following morning, MC was nervous. 

Seven greeted her happily, but pulled her aside before she could go into the party. "I'll stay here and wait on him, he is coming, right?"

MC stared at him in surprise before she understood that he was talking about Saeran and gave a small smile, wrapping him in a tight hug in response.

Seven blinked before he chuckled softly.

Once she let him go, he offered a calm smile. "The others will find out tonight, you know. But don't worry, they'll still love you every bit as much as they do now. Go have fun, MC, you deserve every bit of it."

"Thank you, Seven," MC said softly, then disappeared into the party to meet the members she'd yet to meet in person.

It was after the party started - V had given a speech to kick it all off - that Seven came in with Saeran beside him.

MC spotted them immediately and abandoned her conversation with Yoosung and Zen to dart over to them, nearly tackling Saeran in a hug. "You're safe, thank _God,"_

Saeran seemed uncomfortable, but gave a weak smile in response to the hug before he returned it. "...you did it...you actually did it.."

She heard the sound of a camera behind her and then Seven's laughter, but she didn't care.

Of course, once she'd let go of Saeran, they wound up all having to move off to the sidelines of the party to talk.

Most of it was put off until afterwards, though.

* * *

Once the party ended, Zen spoke. "So, they're both with the organization that was targeting us?" he asked doubtfully, eying the way that Saeran stayed curled into himself on one of the chairs in the room, looking around almost shyly. 

V sighed softly, but offered a nod. "Yes, they were,"

"Were? So they've left," Jumin said decisively, seeming slightly bemused by the situation.

MC threw a side glance to Seven where he was standing and gave a weak smile in response to the concerned look she gained back.

She was fighting with herself to not let her shoulders fall in defeat.

But V just kept talking, explaining what he knew of the organization - which was quite a bit, MC realized with a start as she listened to the photographer talk.

Of course, Seven tried to help.

Tried being the key word.

When it just increased the doubtful looks, he moved along to trying to distract MC and Saeran.

It helped a little, but then seemed to annoy Saeran to the point that he snapped.

"Shut _up,_ Saeyoung!"

Silence immediately fell over the group as V looked back at him before looking to Seven.

Seven seemed surprised himself, but he was grinning, so V just went back to what he had been doing.

MC, however, was confused.

It took a moment, her looking between Saeran and Seven a few times, then understanding lit on her face. "Oh. He's that twin you told me about?" she asked, looking to Saeran. "You made him out to be such an asshole!"

"He is, don't worry," Jumin remarked pretty immediately, setting everyone off into quiet laughter.

It proved to be just the thing that had been needed to get everyone to relax.

"So, you really weren't trying to hurt any of us?" Yoosung asked Saeran once they'd all settled down.

Saeran shook his head. "The Sa....Rika was, it's why she sent MC in but....MC and me? No." he offered, looking mildly uncomfortable. "It took a while to realize what she was doing to us to keep us there was wrong but..."

MC gave a calm smile, but didn't offer anything else when Saeran trailed off for a moment.

Then she spoke quietly. "We weren't trying to hurt any of you or destroy the RFA. We were trying to protect you at the same time as saving ourselves," she commented. "It was all we could do,"

* * *

It took a little while before Seven's words were true - everyone else was a bit wary of her and Saeran, but once they got Saeran into therapy, things settled. 

Seven and V managed to get Mint Eye taken out, with a lot of help from Jumin.

Once they got news back to MC, she broke down crying and hugged all three of them - Jumin had been highly uncomfortable with the situation, but had promised her he only did was was best for a member of his family, which set her off into another round of tears.

V had smiled faintly and patted her back before assuring her that her and Saeran always had a place in the RFA.

And Seven just started making horrible jokes, looking uncomfortable with her crying despite the fact that he wrapped her in a hug as well.

When MC apologized to them for crying like she had, they all waved it off - Jumin even went so far as to say it was understandable to be so emotional considering what she'd gone through.

Saeran watched from the kitchen doorway, pale green eyes staring at the scene before he offered a small smile.

V had been the first to see him there and held a hand out to him. "If you'll have it, there's a place for you in our family, too."

MC looked at Saeran with hope filling her eyes and Saeran held her gaze before he looked back at V and accepted his hand. "She was wrong about you - Rika, I mean. She said you were all so horrible, but..."

He trailed off, uncomfortable, then continued, his voice quieter.

"...I've never had a decent family before, and here you are, offering me one despite all I've done...."

V didn't hesitate to hug the smaller boy when he started shaking, and Seven just smiled faintly. "So...how about we move you out of this apartment?" he suggested, looking to MC. "Saeran and you can come stay with me until you're on your feet again."

Jumin just shook his head and left them to discuss it, though MC saw him pull his phone out and log into the messenger, so she knew everyone else was about to be informed that they were staying in the RFA.

MC met Seven's eyes again before she nodded in agreement, and gave a small smile. "Thank you,"

"Of course, what else would a God do, let you suffer?"

This got a laugh out of MC and a shaky scoff from Saeran.

V bit his lip to keep from laughing in response to Seven as he settled into jokes.

Nobody said anything about the fact that it took them so long to get settled down into their lives at Seven's bunker/home, or the fact that they still struggled to accept that they were cared for.

They all understood that it would be a long road to recovery.


End file.
